Mugen 101
by Cap'n Coree
Summary: Cap'n takes a look into Mugen's head


**Mugen 101**

cap'n coree

**WARNING: **Within this story I, Cap'n Coree, break the fourth wall. Not only do I break the fourth wall, but blow it up, beat it with hammers, ect so on, you have been warned. Also I, Cap'n Coree, include myself in the story. Call me egotistical, but this is merely a gag fic, meant to make people giggle, or wiggle, or both, depending on which they prefer. Again, you have been warned.

The Cap'n's mouth twitcher in irritaion as snoring filled her classroom. Honestly, she didn't know how long she was gone, but when she returned she didn't expect to be treated as rudely as this. She scanned the empty room, trying to locate the source of the noise before she realized that it was coming from the under the sheet tossed over a prone form on the floor.

Of course, her test subject.

She sauntered over and grabbed the subject by the feet, dragging it over to an odd contraption that was about the size of a man. With great difficulty she lifted the test subject on to the contraption and strapped him in, pulling a small helmet over it's bushy hair. Afterwards, she turned towards the empty seats, cleared her throat and began.

"This, students, is Mugen." she pointed at the sleeping man strapped to the table. "Today, class, we will be diving into this monkey man and studying his every thought to prove that there is some good in all people, no matter how dirty or vile."

She reached over and flicked a switch, causing a sheet to drop. Upon the sheet was the projected image of static. Much like the static one gets when one turns on the T.V., but one hasn't paid their cable bill.

"We will start with the day he decided to help a poor girl named Fuu out." A few more buttons are pressed and the image of a tea house pops up. There is a girl in a bright pink kimono being harrassed by a few punks at a table.

_'Hn, look at those kids harrassing that waitress..'_ a gruff voice booms.

"Do not be alarmed," Cap'n says, "That is simply Mugen's inner voice."

_"Maybe if I help her out she'll give me some free food. Hey..she might even let me see her boobs.."_

Cap'n coughed, "Uh, next memory shall we.. how about when Mugen comes back to rescue Fuu from that whore house in EP. Hell hounds for hire? Surely that shows commitment?"

The scene changes to a road, shanking as if the viewing party were running towards a building in the distance..

The innervoice starts to scream...

"_TittiesTittiesTittiesTittiesTittiesTitties."_

_"GOD DAMMIT WHERE'D THE TITTIES GO!?"_

"NEXT MEMORY..." Cap'n shouts, looking through index cards. "Ah, heres a sweet one. When Jin comes to Fuu by the river and offers to stay with her, Mugen watched on. Surely he must be thinking something..not about boobs.."

The scene changes to a small clearing by a river. Fuu and Jin are standing by it. However it is sideways, since Mugen is laying down while viewing it. Fuu and Jin embrace, and the inner voice chimes in..

_'If they do fuck, I hope he fucks her in my direction so I get to see her tittie-"_

"NEXT!" Cap'n shrieks, clicking buttons. The scene changes to a deserted church. Fuu is tied to a cross and three ugly men are leering in the viewers direction.

"Ah, surely this shows devotion! You can not argue that he doesn't have some good in him now-"

_'I can't let Fuu die...' _The inner voice gasps.. _'I can't let those boobs get away!"_

"GOD DAMMIT!" Cap'n hollars, wrenching the test subject out of the contraption and stalking away.

"I guess there is no good in man!" Cap'n slams the door behind her, screaming nonsense.

The scene on the projector changes to a road that splits into three. The trio is saying good bye. For a brief instance the inner voice pipes up as the viewer gets a glimpse of a small girl in pink walking away.

_'Bye Fuu...you were the first girl...'_

_'The first girl...'_

_'who didn't show me thier boobs. Bitch.'_

**END**

A.N. Hi everyone. You guys must be mad at me for kinda dissappearing, but hey, I've got reasons. I do intend to finish OSL and BTB and I still want to work on a sequel to HFH, but things got crazy round here. My druggie sister and her husband moved in. My mom came down with the lung cancers. My dad is always online playing this MMO, and I have to clean and go to school and do all this crazy stuff. But the truth is I kinda just lost motivation and inspiration. I don't intend to leave you guys hanging for forever, but I do know that if I write without motive and without passion, we'll all suffer. I was tempted to pull a

"ROCKS FALL AND EVERYONE DIES!" move.

But alas, I love my stories, and as soon as I get the intiative, I'll be back and in you's face!

Thank you Cindy for this idea. I do intend to write one for Jin as well.


End file.
